


The Adventures of Lemon Junhui

by TheWonHuiArea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Little Bit of Magic, M/M, cute and cute, fantasy-ish, junhui being cute 24/7, seventeen members is whipped for junhui, wonwoo is struggling, wonwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonHuiArea/pseuds/TheWonHuiArea
Summary: "Junhui, I L.." Jeon Wonwoo in the middle of confessing. But Junhui in front of him eat jelly and shrinking into lemon size. What will Seventeen do? They have one week to ﬁnd the cure if not Junhui will become Lemon Junhui forever.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. The Beginning

3 minutes ago: "Hoshi! gather all the members on 6th ﬂoors" "I will explain it later!!" "Just do it!!!"

  
Now:

Wonwoo is running with a speed of light. He never running this fast in his entire life. "Must hurry! Can't stop!"

He runs while holds his front pocket with utmost care. He feels his pocket moving "We almost there." He open the front door loudly and open his shoes haphazardly. 

  
Mingyu is the one who greet him ﬁrst, "Hey, hyung how's your confession plan... wait hyung? Why you look so pale? Don't tell me he -----"

"Not now!" Wonwoo walked while passing Mingyu. Wonwoo enter the living room followed by Mingyu, soon he ﬂooded with a lot of questions.

"Wow, Wonwoo hyung you look tired."

"How's the confession going?"

"Junnie reject you?"

"Hey, where's Jun-hyung?"

Wonwoo ignored it while steady his breath.

After that he open his pocket "Upss.. sorry.. I'm making you dizzy.." Wonwoo speak with a soft voice.  
The members just staring at Wonwoo with confusion. 

"To whom you actually speak? And where's my Junnie, Wonwoo." Jeonghan asked.

Eleven members saw Wonwoo holding something in his hands.  
"Junnie is here." Wonwoo open his hands and revealing Junhui the Lemon.   
Member reactions:

SC: Eyes wide open

JH: Can't speak for 5 seconds

JS: "Surprise~~"

H: Shouted and passed out

WZ: Poker face while holding Hoshi

T8: Rubbed his eyes

MG: Mouth opened

DK: Eyes and mouth wide open

SK: Shouted and passed out (2)

VN: "Hehehe, cute" grinning while holding Seungkwan

DN: Stand still like statue.

"JUNNIE, JUN HYUNG, MOON JUNNIE, JUNNIE HYUNG" can be heard all over the room.  
"Hehehe, I became small like a lemon" Junhui said the matter of fact.

_Flashback 5 hours ago_

  
Okay! Today I will confess to Junhui. Man up Jeon Wonwoo. You can do it - Wonwoo's inner monologue  
It's a early spring. Little bit cold but overall a good day to going out. Wonwoo asked Junhui to accompany him to camera stores. He need to buy a new lense for his camera and after that he will confess his feelings while having dinner at the hotpot restaurant. "Nice plan by me." Wonwoo praised himself.

  
When they walk towards the hotpot restaurant, suddenly Junhui pull Wonwoo's hoodie, "Wonwoo, over there, there's grandma sell a Jelly. Can we buy it?" Junhui asked.   
Wonwoo glanced. There's a grandmother with a purple dress and holding some Jelly packs. "Are you sure she sell it? Maybe he just wait someone. Beside your already have dozens of Jelly at home." Wonwoo explained.

"Because me and chan always eat it. It's running out fast. Pleasee Wonwoo let's buy it?" Junhui begged while shaked Wonwoo's hoodie.   
Ah damn. "Okay" Wonwoo just sighed. The Jeon Wonwoo can't refuse Junhui's request. Well who can? 

They approach the grandma." Hello, grandma! How much is it for the jelly."  
"Hello dear, here take it. This is free." The grandma sound so energetic. "Eh really?" Junhui surprised. "Yes please take it. And be prepare." She handed it towards Junhui.

Junhui happily take it. "For what?" Wonwoo ﬁnally making sound. "For the taste of course? Because it's so delicious." "Thank you grandma. See you." Junhui smiled and bowed. Junhui walking ﬁrst followed by Wonwoo, but suddenly the grandma "Glasses dear, hope you do well." Wonwoo put confused face. But he said thank you and bowed. 

At the hotpot place.  
"Wonwoo thank you very much for the food."

"You're welcome. Junnie actually I want to tell you something." Yes, the Jeon Wonwoo is nervous.

"Hmm, tell me what Wonwoo?" Junhui busy open the jelly package.   
"Actually... actually.. "

"What is it?" Junhui asked while eat the purple jelly. "I...lo... wait Junnie why you become smaller?" He clean his glasses

"Junnie you Really become small!!"

"Wonwoo why you looks so big?" In a seconds Junhui literally dissapeared from wonwoo views.

He immediately get up and he see junhui already becoming lemon size.

1.2.3.4.5.

"OMG! JUNNIE!!" - Wonwoo literally panicked.

"WONWOO YOU BECOME SO BIG"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU BECOME SMALL!"

  
Someone approached them." Hello sir everything all right?"  
Wonwoo immediately grabs junhui who still holding the jelly package and put him into his pocket.  
"Everything ﬁne, it's delicious! We will come again. Thank you." 

After get out from the restaurant wonwoo pinched himself. "Ow, it's hurt" he mumbled.

He take a peek to his pocket and see Junhui staring up to him. Wonwoo can't help caresses Junhui cheek "Aren't you cute?"   
But in a seconds he realizes "Wonwoo it's no time for this!!" After he called Hoshi.

He talked to Junhui "Junnie, i will run! Hold up okay!"

_Flashback end_

  
"So that's what happened." Wonwoo ﬁnished the story. 

  
Junhui now sitting on a pile of pillows so he could see clearly. With Hoshi and Vernon on his left and right somehow busy taking pictures of Junhui.

Seungcheol just sighed and rubbed his face, "Wonwoo, Junnie the ﬁrst rule that our parents teach us, don't take anything from strangers."  
"You know I can't say "NO" to Junhui?" Wonwoo defended himself.   
"Whipped." there were eleven voices speaking simultaneously.

"All of you can't do that either." Wonwoo muttered. 

"Hmm, so this is the jelly." Jeonghan observed the jelly package.

On the other side of living room, Hoshi, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Mingyu alternately poked and rubbed Junhui's cheek, making  
the latter giggled."In normal size you're cute, but in this size you're incredibly cuter." Hoshi pick Junhui up and rubbed Junhui with his cheeks. Junhui just squealed cutely. After witnessed the scene, everybody suddenly, "Hey, let me hold Junnie."; "Give Jun-hyung to me."; "My turn now."

In the middle of ruckus, Jeonghan give Seungcheol the package, "Read this." Seungcheol read it and sighed. 

  
"All of you stop it." He approached Junhui and open his palm "Come here Junnie."

All protested seeing that.   
"Ok hyung." After that Seungcheol put Junhui on his shoulder.

Affraid to fall, Junhui grabbed Seungcheol's clothes.

Seeing that, Seungcheol caressed Junhui's cheek "Cutie."   
Everyone just, "Ehem!"  
Realized it Seungcheol clears his throat. "We are in serious matters."  
"Of course we are!" Seungkwan huffed.

"Junnie, do you read the package ﬁrst before you eat it?" He glanced to Junhui.  
"No, hyung." "So.....", Seungcheol read it 

After heard that all of them gasped.   
"Seriously Wonwoo hyung, Junnie hyung. What a grandma you guys met. I bet she is a witch." Minghao said.   
"So Junnie, need to eat 4 jellies today, and 5 jellies onward." Joshua concluded.  
Seungcheol feels Junhui holds tighter."Don't worry Jun, we will accompany you through it." He caressed Junhui's hairs.  
"Sorry Wonwoo I didn't heard you and sorry I caused problems to all of you." Junhui apologized with teary eyes.   
Wonwoo clutched his heart and the others just "Awww don't be sorry Junhui."  
"Junnie, try to eat 4 jellies today. Hope we can make you normal today." Woozi suggested.

Seungcheol put Junhui back into the pile of pillows. And Junhui eat the jellies.   
"I need to take pictures of it." DK said. "Agree." Dino agreed.

"Why you looks so cute amidst a stressful situation." Seungkwan said in confusion.   
All just nodded in agreement. 

"Nothing changed. Before Junhui shrinking very fast." Wonwoo said.

"Don't worry Junnie. Let's try tommorow." Jeonghan assured.   
"Let's go Gyu!" Minghao takes Mingyu's hand.

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked.

"We need to buy some clothes for Junhui."

"We can't let Jun-hyung used that Handsome Man Club hoodies for week right? Because he become "Cute". Mingyu smirked.   
Junhui pouted. Wonwoo caressed Junhui's cheek. And both of them smile.   
"Don't eat or bring something weird." Dino said. "Ok sir!"  
  
They just lazing around in the living room.  
"Jun-hyung! Let's play switch?" Dino suggested.   
"Hmm, let's go!" Junhui who forgot about his size almost fall but Vernon caught him. "Got you!" And he put Junhui on his head. "Thank you Hansolie hehe." Vernon glanced up "NP hyung!"Lemon Junhui, Maknae line with DK playing switch happily. The hyung trio and 96 lines trio just watched them.

After a while, Mingyu and Minghao came back.   
"Junnie, will not become this size forever. How many both of you bought it?" Wonwoo protested.   
"Sssh, it's cute."

"Jun-hyung come and see." Minghao ﬂicked his hand.  
Junhui ran but Seungkwan hold him instead. He put Junhui on the table.   
"So many! Thank u!" Junhui said while jumped.   
"Welcome hyung!" Hao pat Junhui's head. Mingyu hold him and nuzzled his nose to Junhui's face. Saw that Wonwoo just "Hey, Mingyu let go of him"   
"Don't be jealous hyung. Both of you not oﬃcial yet." Mingyu ﬁred back.   
Junhui still giggled, "Oﬃcial what?"   
"No, Junhui. It's nothing."  
All of them just snickered. Oh, Wonwoo and his struggles.

"Leave alone this Mr. Jeon, now Junnie let's sleep with me!" Hoshi said.   
"Why he sleep with you? His roomates is me and Chan!" Seungkwan and Dino fumed.  
"No, he sleep with me. You guys sleep like an idiot. Junnie can be squashed" Joshua said.

"Be quiet all of you! Junnie sleep with me." Jeonghan ﬁnished.   
He searched in the pile of clothes "Where's the pajamas? Oh! I found it."   
He offered his hand "Come Junnie." Jeonghan put Junhui on his shoulder and touch his nose. Junhui giggled.

"For tomorrow, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Kwanie, and Junnie will go shopping and inspect the grandma's spot." Seungcheol concluded for today.   
"And Junnie don't forget eat 5 jellies tommorow."   
"Everyone dismiss. And good night."

Wonwoo approached Junhui and caressed his cheek, "Good night junnie." Junhui hugged Wonwoo's ﬁnger "Sleep well wonwoo." Ah, Wonwoo is happy.

"You guys is sweet but I'm sleepy. Let's go Junnie." Jeonghan walked to the front door. Junhui waved his tiny hands to Wonwoo. Wonwoo wave his hand back.

From behind, "You and your crush towards Junnie." Hoshi just shaked his head.   
"Shut up! All of you 8th ﬂoor residents just go." Wonwoo hushed them.  
"Good night whippedwoo." All of them said it.

**Day 1 end**

**Six days to Junhui returned to normal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @.penpppsvt cute fanarts and @.swanny_writer  
> Pardon for the grammar mistakes.  
> No beta. Just do it :D  
> Hope you like it...  
> Say hi or whatever on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


	2. The art of Shopping

**Day 2**

In the morning,

  
"Morning, Junnie..." Jeonghan said while stretched his arms.  
"Morning, hyung!" Junhui yawned.   
"Have a good sleep in this size?" Jeonghan poked Junhui's stomach.  
"Yes, hyung!" Junhui giggled.  
"Let's prepare for breakfast."

After prepared themselves,

"Okay, Junnie climb on!" He offered his palm to Junhui.   
"No, hyung! I will walk."

"But it's faster with me."

"It's okay." Junhui assured.

"Okay if that what you want." He put Junhui on the ﬂoor.

"Let's go!" Junhui nodded.

At the kitchen, "Why you here?" Jeonghan asked towards Wonwoo who already have a cup of tea. "

Why I can't be here?" He sipped his tea.

"He missed Jun of course, what else." Woozi said while Wonwoo elbowed him. "Where's Jun?"

"Down here." Jeonghan pointed the ﬂoor. Wonwoo and Woozi looked to the ﬂoor. "Where?"

"Hmm? That's why I told him with me is faster."

Jeonghan said while looked back into the corridor.

"Hyung! It's so far and I'm running." Junhui said.

Before Jeonghan approached Junhui, from the room Hansol and Hoshi appeared."Morning Hyung!" Both of them said.

"Wait be careful Junnie is there!" "Hmm?" But it's too late. "Waaa~~" Junhui fell forward. "Oh God! Sorry Hyung!" Hansol immediately stop his movement.

"Uppss, sorry Jun, why you walking, faster this way." Hoshi holded Junhui and walked.  
Hoshi put Junhui on the table near Woozi. Woozi immediately play with Junhui.

"Why you here?" Hoshi asked. "Why not? Morning Junnie.." He offered his ﬁnger and Junhui touch it.

"Well, idk you slept for 16 hours and now you're here." Hoshi shrugged while he makes his tea."Kkk.." Hansol snickered.

Jeonghan prepared 5 jellies. While Junhui eat it. Others watched him.

Well, Hoshi, Hansol, even Woozi took a video. But like yesterday, nothing changed. 

"Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Jeonghan said.

Another morning greeting can be heard. "Good morning~~" Seungkwan and Dino said harmoniously.

"Hmm, Wonwoo hyung? Why you here?"

"Three times already. I miss Junnie, what about it?" Wonwoo said but immediately regrets it. "Wow, you being bold." While everyone teased him.  
Junhui approached him put his elbows on Wonwoo's arm and held his cheek with both hands and said, "I miss you too Wonwoo." Junhui give him smiling eyes.   
Wonwoo can feel his face turned red already. "Wait Junnie! Stay like that I'm gonna take some photos." Hoshi said excitedly.

02.00 PM Checking the Grandma's spot and go to groceries shopping. "Hyung, are you comfortable?" Seungkwan asked while looking to Junhui. "Yes!" He nodded. Seungkwan strapped the sling bag higher on his chest.

  
Four of them (three of them actually) walked into the spot where's the Grandma stand yesterday.

"You sure here?" Jeonghan asked. "Yup!" Wonwoo conﬁrmed. "I bet the grandma already ﬂying somewhere." Seungkwan muttered. But suddenly,

"Guys look up!" Junhui pointed it.  
Out of nowhere there's a paper fell from the sky. Which only one word written on it. **PRECIOUS**  
"Is the grandma sent it?" Seungkwan looked around.   
"Well, let's keep it. Maybe it's a clue or something" Jeonghan shrugged. 

At the groceries shop.   
"Kwanie, can I go out?" Junhui looked up "Okay, but hold tight okay." Seungkwan put Junhui on his shoulder.  
"You really have a lot of fun. Hmm?" Jeonghan asked fondly. Junhui smile and nodded.  
But, for the others three:

  1. Junhui almost getting buried by the pile of the lemon. Because Seungkwan and him out of nowhere take some impromptus photo shoot on lemon stacks.
  2. Despite his hate for seafoods. Wonwoo went to the ﬁsh area. He needs to buy Salmon for Joshua. He brings Junhui with him, because the lad insists want to see the ﬁsh which is literally bigger than him. Because to hyper, he almost fall into catﬁsh aquarium.
  3. Because two "almost" accidents occurred. Jeonghan puts Junhui on his shoulder. When all of them walked back into their car, suddenly there's a strong wind came and ﬂew Junhui away. "Hyung, I'm ﬂying wiii~~~" Junhui said excitedly. "OMG! JUNHUI!" Jeonghan shouted and dropped all the groceries bags (thanks God there're no eggs there) as the most athletic member of Seventeen, Jeonghan run with his might, jumped, and catched Junhui safely. He really hugged Junhui protectively into his chest.



Seungkwan and Wonwoo only can witnessed it with mouth open.

"Seungkwan, you drive." Jeonghan said tiredly. At the car, Seungkwan speak what in his mind, "Jun hyung is cute, but that grandma really something. Why my feeling say she behind all of this." The hyungs only nodded.

"We back." Three of them said in unison. "Welcome home." Joshua greeted them ﬁrst and take Junhui from Jeonghan's holds. "

Hello, Junnie, how's your day?" "It's fun hyung!"

"Why you three look so tired?" DK joined in. "Jun hyung~~" Junhui hug DK ﬁnger.

After the dinner, they tell what happened. The rest of the members laughed.

"Hey, this is not funny. It's more tiring than HIT choreography."

"I don't want to go to the catﬁsh area again. I'm in Trauma already."

"It's more tiring than attended ISAC full day."

"So, do you have the photos?" Woozi asked calmly.

"Of course I have."

"Sent me then." Suddenly all of the members want the photos.

"Alright, alright I will send it to the group chat."

  
"So, Jun ate the 5 jellies already but nothing change." Seungcheol said while watching over Junhui who try to drink a tea from a cup.

"Hyung, it's dangerous. Here drink it from the spoon." Dino said while give Junhui the tea. "Thank you Chanie." Junhui drank happily."Thanks, God. You're so positive" Seungcheol smiled towards Junhui. Junhui smiled back.

"Junnie, tonight let sleep with me?" Joshua asked. "Okay, hyung."

"Okay I will go back. Good night everyone." Jeonghan waved. "Hyung, Kwanie, Wonwoo thank you for today." Junhui giggled.

Bed time

  
"Shua-hyung..." Wonwoo knocked Joshua's room.  
"Yes, Wonwoo?" Joshua opened the door.

"Where is he?" He peeked inside.

"There." Joshua pointed to a tiny blanket near the pillow.   
Junhui appeared from inside it, "Wonwoo!"

"You're cute." Realized Joshua was staring at him, he clears his throat.

"Good night Junnie, sleep well." He said while waving his hand.  
"You too Wonwoo!" Junhui waved back and disappeared into the blanket.

"Done?" Joshua asked. "Ehehe, done. Good night hyung."

"Good night."

**Day 2 end**  
**Five days to Junhui returned to normal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :D Thank You  
> Say hi or whatever on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


	3. Meet the Cat

**Day 3**

Junnie feels his cheeks being poked. When he woke up, Joshua greets him "Morning cutie."

While yawning, "Morning Shua-hyung."

"You looked so cute, cuddling with that tiny blanket."

"Let's prepare ourselves for breakfast."

"Ok, hyung."

While they're walking toward dining room, "Jeonghan said once you try to walk by yourself?"

"Yes, but it's so tiring." Junhui already on Joshua's shoulder.

"Of course you are. Listen you just depend on us more ok? We don't mind at all."

Junhui blushed, "Thank u hyung."

"Morning guys."

"Morning~~." Surprisingly all the residents of 6th floor already wake up.

"Moon Junnie, still a cutie don't you." He holds Junhui and pressed his cheek into Junhui, the later giggled and hugged Mingyu back.

"Oi, Kim Mingyu, let go of him." Yes, Wonwoo witnessed it.

While ignoring Wonwoo yelled, "Woozi-hyung take a picture for us." He gave his camera to Woozi.

After that, "Gyu, take a picture of us too." Woozi put Junhui on his head. Both of them pose with peace signs.

Gently, Junhui landed on the table and greet the remaining members.

"Morning DK, Wonwoo, Coups-hyung."

"Morning Jun-hyung!"

"Morning Junnie."

"Morning Junnie, here's your jellies. Eat it slowly okay."

But, like yesterday nothing changed.

"Don't worry Junnie, everything will be okay." Joshua assured him.

"Junnie, where are you going today?"

"He will go with me, Hoshi-hyung, and Vernon to the park." DK answered.

Junhui nodded while drinking tea from Mingyu's spoon.

The front door opened, "Junnie, let's go!" Hoshi half shouting.

"Hyung, let's go! We going to ride a bike."

Junhui looks excited he even jumped a little.

"Hey, please visit again the grandma's place, maybe you guys will have a clue."

"No problem Coups-hyung." DK agreed.

"Ah, I want to come, but I can't." Wonwoo mumbled by himself.

Heard that, Junhui approached Wonwoo and looks up to him, "It's okay, Wonwoo. Let's go together next time." Junhui looked up to Wonwoo with his big eyes.

Wonwoo smiled while stroking Junhui's cheek, "Ok, be careful and always stick with them."

"Since a long time ago, It's mystery why they not official yet." Joshua kinda murmured but the rest of them except Wonwoo and Junhui nodded in agreement.

\---

"So this is the grandma's spot?" DK asked.

"This so normal, like literally she just stands next the building. And sold jellies."

"Modern witch." Junhui just nodded hearing his friends babbling.

But like before, there's a paper falling from the sky. Vernon caught it and read the paper. 

**HAPPINESS**

At the park they sat on the grass and enjoy the good weather. Junhui is between Hoshi and DK.

"Junnie, are you miss you original size?" Junhui looks up, "I miss it, but if with you guys I know everything gonna be okay." Junhui give them a crescent eyes smile.

"Aww, you're cute!"

"Jun-hyung want to ride my remote control car?" Vernon excitedly asked.

"Hmmm, can I ride on it?"

"Of course you can."

So, four of them just playing the toy car while Hoshi and DK busy taking photos of Junhui. They play date run smoothly. They eat ice cream and Junhui eat with the help of Hoshi. And how DK and Vernon excitedly taking photos of Junhui next to the flower.

It's so peaceful. They decided to take a nap under the tree. "Junnie, if anything happen just wake us up ok. Slap even kick me is okay." Hoshi said to Junhui who sit on Hoshi's stomach. Junhui giggled and nodded back.

While watching all his friends sleep. Junhui pay attention to his surroundings. Realized how small he became and mumbled, "Is the grandma hate me or love me. Made me small like this." Suddenly, a butterfly flying in front of him."Waa the butterfly so pretty."

Without realized it he follows the butterfly and walked quite far from his friends. Because the butterfly already flying far. Junhui want to walk back, but he saw a chubby black cat eyeing him. The cat meowing towards him. "Waah kitty so cute." Junhui want to approach it but realized the cat actually eyeing him for prey.

"Of course, maybe I look like a mouse." He slowly walked back. But when he heard the cat meow aggressively. Junhui runs with all his might!

He started to scream his friends name. But his voice is too soft. Junhui feels like crying he even almost gave up when the cat almost caught Junhui, a hand pick him up and protectively keep him save. "Hussh, catto go away.

"Junhui looks up, and saw Wonwoo staring at him with a gentle smile, "Are you okay, kitten?" Junhui nodded and buried his face into Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo just chuckled, "It's okay, that cat actually cute but because your size of course it becomes scary. It's okay. You save."

"Wonwoo!!"

"Wonwoo hyung!!"

"You find him?" Hoshi panicked.

Wonwoo showed Junhui on his chest.

"Oh, thanks God." The three of them relieved.

Hoshi caressed Junhui's cheek, "You should wake me up, how panic I am."

"Sorry Hoshi."

"What are you chasing hyung?" DK asked

"I saw a beautiful butterfly and without thinking, I'm chasing it but I'm being chased by a chubby cute black cat." Junhui said with teary eyes.

"It's okay Junnie hyung. You save now." Vernon assured.

"Why you came Wonwoo?" Junhui looks up. "My schedule is over. So yeah."

"Thank you Wonwoo." Junhui give him a smile.

"Welcome, kitten."

"Ehemm.." the others three coughed.

"Ehemm.. let's go home then. It's almost dinner time." Wonwoo changed the topic.

At the dorm.

"Thanks God, Junnie is okay." Jeonghan relieved while give Junhui a small cut of sandwiches.

"And we got another clues. Precious and Happiness." Minghao and Mingyu just observed the papers.

"What it means?" Mingyu asked to all his members. The members only shrugged.

"Junnie, tommorow accompany me to the studio? We don't need to go anywhere. Do you want it?" Woozi asked.

Junhui nodded excitedly, "Okay Uji."

"Good."

"Let me and Wonwoo check the grandma's place again." Hoshi suggested.

After they finished dinner,

"Moon Junnie, let's sleep with me!"

"Why with you?" Wonwoo protested.

"Why not?" Mingyu only smirked.

"Don't worry Won, I'm there too." Woozi casually said.

Before he hopped on Mingyu's hand, Junhui runs across the table toward Wonwoo. "Good night Wonwoo."

"Good night Junnie, have a nice dream."

He caressed Junhui's cheek while Junhui hugs Wonwoo's finger.

"Stop with this lovey dovey." Mingyu interrupted. If stare can burn, Mingyu already burning right now because of Wonwoo's stares.

"Hoshi, Vernon, Dk thank you for today." While hopped on into Mingyu's hand he waves his hands.

"Good night everyone" Junhui waves his hands towards his members.

"Good night Junnie."

**Day 3 end**  
**Four days to Junhui returned to normal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three? what do you think? of course Wonwoo gonna save his Junnie right :D  
> See You the next day :D  
> Say hi on my twitter or cc @lululala610717 :)  
> Once Again thank you for reading :*


	4. The Lemon and Music

**Day 4**

Junhui woke up and yawned. He looked around and realized Mingyu and Woozi not there. Junhui tidy up his small blanket.

How he get off from the bed? It's too high for him. But Junhui not giving up. He's clutching the edge of the bed and try to take the stairs one by one. One stair already finished. Junhui looked down and why it still far? When he is trying to reach the second stairs. The door open. "Upsss, Junnie-hyung." Minghao immediately hold Junhui.

"Minghao! I'm trying by myself!" Junhui pouted. "Yeah I know, good job. But it will take a long time." Minghao just poked Junhui's stomach. 

"You will go to the studio with Woozi-hyung right?"

"Yup!"

"Be good okay hyung." He glanced to Junhui on his shoulder.

"I'm always good Hao." Junhui grinned.

In the dining room, Junhui only sees Woozi and Mingyu. "Morning~~"

"Oh, Junnie hyung. You already woke up. I don't have a heart to wake you up. Because you really cute.." Mingyu said excitedly while give Junhui the jellies.

But like the other days, there's no change.

"Where's the other?" Junhui asked while drinking from Minghao's spoon.

"If you mean Wonwoo, he went to the grandma's spot with Hoshi." Woozi smirked.

Junhui flabbergasted, "Jihoon!"

All of them just laughed watching Junhui's face becoming red." Are you finished? Let's go!" Woozi offered his palm.

"Yes! See you Hao! Gyu!"

"Bye hyung! Have fun."

Woozi puts Junhui on his shoulder. "Hold tight ok!"

Junhui nodded.

At the grandma's spot..

"Hmm, are we really going to get another clue?" Hoshi muttered. But like someone heard it. A paper falling from the sky.

"Innocence, huh what it means?"

Wonwoo just shrugged. "You know this grandma said to me 'Good Luck' when we met her for the first time." 

**Innocence**

"Good luck? Maybe for your confession towards Junnie? Wow! You really met a powerful witch!"

"Yeah, but Junnie become lemon size instead! I don't know he teased me or supported me."

"Well, it's your fault to you know? You have so many chances but you just let it go..."

"Shut up!" Wonwoo shoved Hoshi.

"Ckckckc.. I hope Junnie doesn't know that his future Boyfriend is rude.." Hoshi shaked his head.

"Yeah.. Future.."

"Don't be so negative, Junnie will be back normal." Hoshi embraced his best friend.

"Let's go back.."

At Woozi's Universe Factory

Junhui sit beside Woozi keyboard. Watching him arranging music.

"Are you bored?" Woozi asked.

"Nope! I can learn from you Woozi." Junhui said eyes fixed to the monitor.

"Want play some song? Here I have a piano keyboard. Let's connect it."

After Woozi connected the keyboard,

"What song do you want to play?"

"Hmm, let's play something simple.."

Junhui starting to step on the keyboard, he giggled, "it's fun!"

"Yeah! You're cute.. ohh you're playing twinkle twinkle little star." Woozi immediately recorded it.

But after a minutes past, "I'm tired to run around the keyboard." He lean into Woozi's arm.

"Yeah sure, don't worry you will become normal. And let's play the sweetest things together."

"What if I can't return to normal?" Junhui sulked.

"Don't worry you still our Junnie."

"Thank you Uji."

"Welcome Junnie~~" while poked Junhui's stomach. The latter giggled.

Woozi resuming his works with Junhui on his shoulder. Junhui sometimes give Woozi some suggestions here and there. Both of them work perfectly together.

"Hi, guys!" The studio door opened and revealed both Hoshi and Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo! Hoshi!" Junhui waved his hand.

"Junnie~~ still cute as ever." Hoshi holds Junhui up and hug him into his cheek.

Wonwoo and Woozi already used by that, "Hey, Ji.. How is it?"

"Fine, Junnie is good."

"He really good assistant."

Wonwoo glanced to Gemini duo who still playing with each other.

"Yeah, and he is really positive despite his size." Wonwoo smile.

"Whipped." Woozi muttered.

"I heard that..." Wonwoo once again shoved his friend.

"So you guys have another clue?" Joshua asked. Hoshi give him the paper.

"Why all the clues described Jun hyung personality?" Hansol said.

All the members just come into realization.

"Hm? Am I like that?" Junhui just glanced up towards his friends while busy eating a tiny cake.

"What this modern witch want?" DK think.

"Hyung! You're not a descendant of witches rights?" Dino asked so seriously toward Junhui.

Junhui thinks hard before answering, "No, I'm just a normal human. Or my parents hide something?"

"Stop with this talk." Seungkwan tired already.

"Well, at least today end without accidents. Maybe the Grandma can't cast her spell when Junnie stays indoors. And Junnie sleep with me tonight." Seungcheol concluded it.

"When our turn??" Seungkwan and Chan said together.

"General Leader order. Take it." Seungcheol smirked.

"Junnie hyung here's your tiny blanket." Minghao give it to Junhui. Junhui just grabbed it.

"Let me and Hao go to the grandma's spot tomorrow." Mingyu suggested.

"Hao, I wanna go too~~" Junhui asked.

"Sure.. let's go shopping too."

"Okay!"

While all the members still talking, Junhui silently walked towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo just spaced out. "Wonwoo..." Junhui shaked Wonwoo's arm.

"Hmm? Oh Hi Junnie." Wonwoo caressed Junhui cheek. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am Junnie, just thinking about you?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're cute?" Wonwoo comeback to his playful self.

Junhui bites Wonwoo's finger.

"Ouch, Junnie..."

"Hmmph stop teasing me." He pouted.

"Sorry, sorry it's already late. Just go to sleep with Cheol-hyung."

"But you really okay right?" Junhui make sure."Yes, Junnie, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you."

Wonwoo smiled.

"Good! Good night Wonwoo! Cheol hyung lets go!" He climbed into Seungcheol's arms and landed into the shoulder. "Huft.."

The members just laughed saw Junhui action. "Junnie~~ still energetic as ever.

"Seungcheol rose from his chair, "Good night guys!" After Seungcheol dissapeared into his room.

From the left and right side of Wonwoo can be heard "Aww, Jeon Wonwoo literally whipped for MoonJun." Hoshi and Woozi said together.

Once again, Wonwoo shoved his friends.

"Shut up!"

Laughter can be heard from everyone.

Wonwoo just huffed. "This grandma make my love journey becoming hard like this."

**Day 4 end**  
**Three days to Junhui returned to normal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeii, how cute is that Junnie play the piano with Woozi :D  
> Wonwoo getting whipped day by day  
> Hope you like it :)  
> Say hi on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


	5. Lemon with Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Day 5**

"Morning, Jun hyung, are you ready to go shopping?" Minghao said while sitting beside Mingyu.

"Yes, I'm ready Hao. Gyu even choose this outfits for me." Junhui said excitedly while chewing his sandwich. (Junhui's MY MY outfit on CB stage)

"How about the jellies?"

"Unfortunately nothing changed." Joshua answered."Are you gonna visit the grandma's place?" Without looking to Mingyu and Minghao, Seungcheol busy give Junhui his tea.

"No problem." Mingyu nodded.

After a while they ready to go.

"Hey, lovebirds. Make sure Junnie doesn't hurt or anything." Wonwoo give them a stern expression.

Mingyu only smirked and bring Junhui into hug. "Of course we will. Right Moon Junnie~~" Junhui only squealed.

"Don't worry hyung.. We will." Minghao assured Wonwoo.

"Be careful and have fun." Seungcheol patted Junhui's head.

"Ok! Hyung!"

\--

"So this is where's the grandma appeared." Mingyu observed the place. Once again, why a witch show herself in the place like this.

"So we just wait a paper falling down from the sky." Minghao glanced up. His vision suddenly interrupted by a paper landing on his face."Wow the timing." Mingyu whistled.

"Hmm, let's see.. Moon Junnie do you understand this clue?" He glanced to Junhui on his shoulder.

"No.. " Junhui just shaked his head.

"Well, let's move on.."

**Miracle**

The three of them arrived at shopping mall.

"Want to eat first hyung?"

"Ok!" 

The three of them ordered some foods.

"Here hyung, your hamburger. Even the hamburger bigger than you." Minghao giggled.

"Haohao don't laugh!" Junhui pouted while trying to eat his hamburger.

Mingyu busy taking photo of Junhui and his hamburger.

"Don't tease him, babe." Minghao just rolled his eyes,

"Please, that's coming from you." He pinched Mingyu's cheek.

Junhui observed the two people, "Hao, Gyu can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, hyung." Minghao cleaned the hamburger crumbs from Junhui's cheeks.

"Why Wonwoo called you guys lovebirds?"Minghao and Mingyu just stared at each others and laughed.

"Why you guys laughing!" Junhui huffed.

"Well, because we're a couple of course." Mingyu embracing Minghao into his arms.

"Why you guys don't tell me! Congratulations!" Junhui squaled cutely.

"Thanks hyung, we already official for a couple of months now. We don't announce to anyone. They already know by themselves." Minghao shrugged.

"I thought you knew Moon Junnie.." Mingyu sounds disappointed.

"Well, because you guys always act like usual." Junhui said.

"Noo, it's because you're busy observing someone else right?" Mingyu smirked.

"Hmm? I don't." Junhui tilts his head.

"The initials is JWW if you don't know." Minghao added.

Suddenly, Junhui's cheeks becoming so red.

"No, I'm not!" Junhui hides his face into his tiny hands. Minghao and Mingyu just laughed.

"Don't tell him!" Junhui trying to intimidate. But with his size of course it's come out cutely.

"We will keep your secret." Mingyu and Minghao smile fondly to Junhui.

"Enough with this lovely talks. Let's go shopping hyung." Mingyu holds Junhui

They arrived into a Teddy bear store.

"Why we here? I thought both of you want to buy some clothes." Junhui observed the place.

"No, we are not. We want to buy you some clothes of course." Minghao already looked for the clothes.

"Moon Junnie, let's buy this tea set for you?"

"But that's for the teddy bear family!"

"It's okay, so you can drink easier." Mingyu persuaded.

"Up to you. It's your money anyway. I don't need clothes Hao, Gyu.. I even not using all the clothes you bought before for me." Junhui huffed.

"Sshh, it's cute.. While you're tiny."

"Right, don't worry Moon Junnie."

"Oh, hyung let's take a picture in here."

Mingyu put Junhui beside the giant teddy bear. "Okay, hyung look at me." Mingyu take a photo. "So cute!"

But suddenly the teddy bear falls toward Junhui.

Junhui was struck down by it.

"Moon Junnie!"

"You okay right? Wonwoo hyung will kill me if something happen to you." Mingyu holds Junhui into his chest.

"It's okay Gyu! I'm fine. The teddy bear so fluffy, so I don't feel hurt." Junhui smiled towards Mingyu.

"Should we buy it for you? The teddy bear." Minghao suddenly already beside Mingyu.

"Hmmm just the teddy bear. No need to buy clothes! The tea cup no need." Junhui bargained.

"As you wish, tiny Moon Junnie."

And the three of them come back home with a teddy bear.

"Why you guys bought this huge teddy bear. The size is half the height of Woozi!" Hoshi just shaked his head.

"What do you mean by that.." Woozi stares to Hoshi.

"Nope, nothing." Hoshi gulped.

"Because it's so fluffy." Junhui just sit on the teddy bear.

"Yes, Jun hyung.. Just like you. Fluffy and cute but you're tiny." Dino tickles Junhui's side. Both of them play around.

"You guys already have dinner right?" DK asked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Minghao said.

"Hoshi hyung, let's go back to our floor."

"Wait, I want to ask Junnie to sleep with me tonight."

"No need Hoshi, Junnie already sleep." Wonwoo pointed. Junhui already asleep snuggled on the teddy bear.

All the members watched it fondly.

"Then let me take a picture." Hoshi and his priority.

"Hope everything gonna be okay, 2 days left." Dino mumbled while putting the tiny blanket into Junhui.

"Yeah, let's hope for it. Good night everyone." Minghao waved his hand. Hoshi and Dino followed.

"Night babe!" Mingyu chirped. Minghao smiled to Mingyu.

"Cringey boy." Wonwoo mumbled. He sit beside the teddy bear. While watching Junhui sleep.

"You're jealous of us hyung. And you're creepy watching Moon Junnie sleep like that." Mingyu pointed out.

"Shut up!" Wonwoo hissed.

"Well, I have great news for you. But you acting like that. I will keep it then." Mingyu walks toward his room.

"What news, tell me! Is Junnie said something to you?" Wonwoo half whispered.

"Not gonna say it. Goodnight hyung!"

Wonwoo sighed, "Hope everything gonna be okay for you Junnie. Let's miracle come." He said it while gently strokes Junhui's cheek.

**Day 5 end**  
**Two days to Junhui returned to normal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, GyuHao is a couple in here :D  
> The final days coming close!!  
> Thank you for everyone who read this story :)  
> Hope you enjoy the rest of it :)  
> Say hi on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


	6. The Balloons

**Day 6**

Junhui woke up from his dream because he smelled Hot Chocolate. He yawns and try walking into the dining table.

"Upss, morning Junnie.." Joshua looked down.

"Morning Shua hyung.." Junhui waved his hands to Joshua.

After Junhui preparing himself, he and Joshua ready to breakfast."Where's the others, Shua-hyung?" Junhui bites his little sandwich.

"They have another things to do.. Well Junnie today you can go with me and Dino. How is it?"

Junhui just nodded, "Hyung, where's the jellies?"

"Here.. let's see.."

Junhui eats the Jellies, but no effect."Hmm, so tomorrow is the final day.. Don't worry Junnie." Joshua patted Junhui's head with his finger.

"Let's go? We will meet Dino at the Grandma's spot. Find the other clue too." Joshua winked to Junhui.

"Comfortable?" Joshua looks into his pocket.

They on the way."Shua hyung~~ Junnie hyung~~" Dino waved his hands to his hyungs.

Junhui appeared from Joshua's pocket and waved his tiny hands to Dino, "Chan~"

"Hi, Junnie hyung." Dino caressed Junhui's cheeks. "Why you so early?" Junhui asked.

"Well, I'm just curious with the grandma's spot."

"And the second I arrived, the clue coming for me.." Dino rummaged his pocket and showed his hyungs. "Hmm, the more I think the more I'm sure, all the clues are Junnie hyung personality."

Joshua nodded hearing that.

"Why?" Junhui confused.

**Selfless**

Dino and Joshua just chuckled seeing Junhui so clueless. "Don't worry! Let's go to the next place?"

"Where are we going Hyung? Chan?"

"To buy some party accessories."

"To celebrate Junnie hyung return to normal." Dino grinned.

"Thank you.. But you don't have to do it."

"It's okay Junnie.. you deserve it." Joshua and Dino smile to him.

They arrived at the shop, it filled with colorful things. Joshua, Dino, and Junhui even feel amazed by it.

"Jun-hyung, which color do you want for the balloons?" Dino asked Junhui."Hmmm.. Up to you! I like all colors." Junhui giggled.

"Let's see because you're similar with lemon size. Let's choose yellow." Joshua picks the balloons from the shelf.

"Oh, Shua hyung! Don't forget the confetti!" Dino suddenly getting excited."Jun-hyung! Try this party blower?" Dino directed the party blower to Junhui. But because Junhui size. The party blower not making any sound. Junhui pouted.

"Hahaha, don't pouted Jun-hyung. It's normal." Dino patted Junhui's head.

"Now I'm sick with this size." Junhui mumbled.

"Why? You look cuter you know?" Joshua grinned.

"Huft! Hyung! I'm making trouble for everyone. I don't like it." Junhui fold his hands. Menacing.

Dino holds Junhui and speak to him, "Hyung, don't ever think that way again. You're our precious Junhui."

Junhui suddenly feels emotional. He jumped a little and hug Dino's faces. "Hmmph, hyung I can't breathe." Dino struggled.

"Upps, sorry emotional feelings."

"See whatever your size, you still our Junnie. Don't worry. It will end soon." Joshua smile so gentle."Let's go home, I'm starving!" Dino put Junhui on his shoulder.

After they paid their belongings. They ready to go, but suddenly someone gave Joshua a balloon near the exit. Joshua said thanks. But the person already gone. "You see the face?" Dino asked. "Nope." Joshua confused.

"Hope it's not the witch." Dino sees around.

Joshua shrugged. "Well, Junnie, want to fly?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's tie this balloon around your waist?"

"Wow! Nice idea hyung! Let's try it."

"Sure, don't worry, you're within our reach.

"After they tied it, slowly Junhui floating around them. Of course Joshua keep Junhui on his reach and Dino take a pictures. They playing a little before suddenly, a big wind blowing. "Wiiii~~ hyung~~ Dino~~" Junhui flew away.

"Hyung!"

"Junnie!"

Joshua and Dino run at the same time and grabbed Junhui before he flew to high.

"OMG, I think Jeonghan told us about flew by the wind." Joshua mumbled still holding Junhui into his chest.

"Hyung, you okay? Let's cut this cursed balloon." Dino worked fast."Sorry, Junnie. I suggested it. I forgot about what Jeonghan said." Joshua looks down to Junhui.

Junhui just shaked his head, "No, hyung. It's fun. Besides you and Chan save me." Junhui smiles.

"Let's go now! I'm pretty sure the witch still here!" Dino and his good instinct.

At home,

"What!! How many times again our Junnie getting flew away like that?" Jeonghan huffed.

"It's okay hyung! It's fun! Beside Shua hyung and Chan save me!" Junhui said excitedly.

"Yes it's fun darling, but the Grandma should not play with us like that." Hoshi huffed too. Wonwoo helped Junhui with his tea, "But you okay right Junnie?"

"Yup, Wonwon! Like I said Shua hyung and Chan catch me fast.." Suddenly the room become silent.

"What happen?" Junhui confused why everyone silent.

"You call me Wonwon?" Wonwoo asked while blushing

.Junhui suddenly running into Woozi who nearby, climbed and hide into Woozi's pocket. Since he have lemon size, Junhui becoming more agile.

Suddenly, the room filled with laughter. "Come out Junnie, WONWON is happy.. don't be shy." Woozi patted his pocket and grinned.

"Wonwon, why are you becoming so red?" Hoshi laughed uncontrollably.

"Wow this is so cute.. Our Junnie is cute. Right Wonwon hyung?" Minghao teased. Mingyu laughed beside him.

"Guys, stop.. pfft.." Seungcheol try to control his laughter.

"Jun-hyung come out please, let's finish dinner and sleep in our room?" Dino speaks toward Woozi's pocket. A tiny head appears from Woozi's pocket. Junhui climbed out with a red face. And eating with his back to Wonwoo. The members giggling non stop that night.. After the dinner, Seungkwan and Dino take Junhui to sleep. Junhui say a good night to everyone, well except Wonwoo. Junhui already hiding his face into Seungkwan's chest when Wonwoo open his voice.

"Don't mind it, Wonwon hyung, Moon Junnie just shy." Seungkwan waved his hand.

After the 8th floor resident leave.

"Why I feel tired despite Junnie is the one in lemon size." Wonwoo sighed.

"Well, of course because your love story isn't working properly Wonwon hyung?" DK said calmly. Everyone burst into laughing fit.

"Just go into your respective rooms. You guys help nothing!" Wonwoo shushed them away.

Everyone walking into their room,

"Aww, Wonwon is shy."

"Fighting, Wonwon-hyung!"

"Just shut up! Go to sleep!" Wonwoo half shouting.

After making sure his members already into theirs room. Wonwoo once again sighed but with smile,

"Junnie call me Wonwon. He is so cute!" Wonwoo hope tomorrow is coming faster.

**Day 6 end**  
**Final Day is Coming**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Wonwon!!  
> Final day is coming :D  
> Once again thank you so much for read it..  
> Say hi on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


	7. Magic Only Makes the Miracles Come Faster

**Final day**

**Wonwoo's POV**

It's already 03.00 PM and Wonwoo take afternoon walk. All his members including his Junnie preparing for the party at home. And actually Wonwoo and Junhui still in awkward situations. Wonwoo chuckled remembering how Junhui just greeted him a good morning and runs. Wonwoo volunteered himself to see the grandma's spot for the last time. Today Junnie gonna return normal so it will be last right? Wonwoo thought. He almost arrived, but suddenly he saw someone so familiar. The grandma witch! Their eyes met, she smile warmly towards him. Wonwoo walked over and greeted her. Yes even this grandmother made his Junnie shrunken, but his parents always say, manners are number one. So he stay polite, "Good afternoon, grandma."

"Oh, hello glasses boy.. how are you and your lover?"

Heard that Wonwoo sighed, "I'm fine. But Junnie far from being fine. Well, he still the positive Junnie. And he is not my lover... yet.."

"That's good." Grandma nodded

"Why is good?" Wonwoo confused. This grandma hard to understand.

"Even the small joys are worth cherishing, and they will lead you to greater ones" Grandma smile. "Oh, here's the last clue.." the grandma handed Wonwoo a paper.

"Thank you, but Junnie will be okay right?" The grandma give Wonwoo a warm smile. And in a second she dissapeared from Wonwoo's views. "Oh My God, that's real magic.." Wonwoo blinked his eyes.

He open the paper, hmm another vague clue. Wonwoo shrugged and continues his walking, ah he needs to buy cakes too.

**LOVE**

"I'm back.." Wonwoo sit down while take off his shoes. The one who greeted Wonwoo first was the one that Wonwoo had never imagined that day. Junhui walked towards him, his face blushed a little, "Welcome back, Wonwoo." Junhui looks up his eyes turns into crescent eye smile. Wonwoo kinda dumbfounded. "Wonwoo?"

Oh, maybe this is what the grandma means. Even a little thing make you happy. "Hello, Junnie. How are you today?"

"Good! Everyone so excited! Me too!" Junhui giggled.

"Great! Here's the cake.."

"Thank you Wonwon!" But Junhui gasped.

"I'm sorry, I make you uncomfortable." Junhui looked into his tiny feet.

Saw that Wonwoo just grinned, "Hey, it's okay you can call me anything you want.." he caressed Junhui's cheek. Like boyfriend. His mind speak loudly.

"Wow, isn't it too much? Beside is not you guys who have big day." He protested because the decorations.

"See?? Everyone so excited?" On his shoulder Junhui giggled.

"Wonwoo hyung, don't ruin the mood.." Vernon said while busy arranging the balloons with Dino.

"Yeah, hyung!"

"Where's the cake?" Jeonghan asked.

"Here.."

"Oh, nice choice Wonwon" Mingyu approved Wonwoo's choice of cake.

"Don't call me that, and its hyung for you." Wonwoo pointed to Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, don't be so hard to Gyu..." Junhui on his shoulder said."Thank you, Junnie-hyung.. just leave this Bitterwoo.." Mingyu grabbed Junhui and put him on his shoulder. And continue cooking with Joshua.

Wonwoo just huffed and sit beside Woozi who busy playing game with Hoshi. "How is it? Find any clue?" Woozi asked without looking."Yeah, it's love.."

Hoshi pause the game, "What? Love?"

Wonwoo just nodded, "I don't know what it's mean." Woozi and Hoshi stared to each other. "Well, find the answer yourself then.." they continue playing.

"You guys really help me nothing..." Wonwoo muttered.

"Guys! Everything ready!!" Joshua shouted.

All the 13 gathered on, Junhui sit between Jeonghan dan Joshua. Actually, Wonwoo want to sit beside Junhui but he not fast enough. "Not fast enough lover boy." Joshua teased. He rolled his eyes and sat beside Joshua instead. "How about we eat first, after that let Junhui eat the remainings jellies?" Seungcheol suggested.

Everyone just agree with that. The party went well they even teased Wonwoo about it, "Sooo Sir Wonwoo.." Hoshi asked playfully, Wonwoo have bad idea about this.

"After everything went normal, what will you do? Hmm? Continue the confession?" Hoshi smirked. Everyone around him just snickered.

"Confession?" Yeah only his Junhui remains oblivious. "You will know later don't worry." Wonwoo answered calmly.

"So how is it your afternoon walk? You find something hyung?" DK asked.

"Yeah I founded the clue and met the grandma."

"What!!! You met her?" Everyone sure sounded surprise.

"How she looks like?",

"Is she floating?",

"Is she have a wand?",

Wonwoo rolled his eyes."She like the usual grandma with warm smile, no she isn't floating, I don't see a wand, but he literally disappears from my sight in a second. And the clue is Love.." Wonwoo finished the story.

"Why the last clueis love?" Seungkwan asked.

"Maybe because I'm lovely?" Junhui giggled cutely.

Before everyone can react, "Yeah, you sure lovely, Junnie." Wonwoo said fondly.

Everyone just whistling and coughing.

Junhui blushed but he smile towards Wonwoo. Everyone who can feel love in the air just smile warmly.

"Well, I think everyone already finished the foods. Let's give Junnie the jellies. But let me put you on the couch, it will be bad if you crushing the table." Seungcheol hold Junhui and put Junhui gently into the couch.

"Here's Junnie.. eat it slowly.. "

Finally Junhui eat the last jelly.. everyone waited eagerly. For 15 minutes, Junhui still the lemon size. Everyone starting to worried,

"Hyung, don't worry.. in the morning when you wake up, you already be normal again." Dino assured Junhui. Wonwoo can see that Junhui not happy.

Suddenly Junhui looks up and watched everyone thankfully. He smile but there's a hint of sadness on it. When Jeonghan want to say something, "Hyung, can you put me down. I want to be alone now.. Is it okay?" Junhui asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded and he put Junhui on the floor.

Junhui walking aimlessly, he just need to be alone now. So he enter the first room he can reach.

"Why became like this?"

"I can't stand seeing Junnie hyung sad like that.."

"Let me talk to him.." Wonwoo said.

Wonwoo looks around Joshua's room. He found Junhui looking out the window.

"Hi, Junnie.. what are you looking at?" Wonwoo sit beside him.

"I don't know." Junhui not looking to Wonwoo.

"Junnie look at me please."

When Junhui looks up to him, Junhui eyes kinda red. "You crying?"

Junhui shakes his head. "No, I'm not.. crying doesn't mean I can change immediately."

Wonwoo smile, despite all of this Junhui still the Junhui he knows. "Want me to tell you about the clues we got until now?"

"Sure.."

"Let me put you on the table so we can talk eyes to eyes."

"So, the first clue is **Precious** , do you know what it means?" Junhui shaked his head, "It means you're precious to us, whatever your size is.."

"Second, **Happiness**... you're our source of happiness. Can you see how many happy moments we made? Even in your lemon size?"

"Third, what is it? Ah, **Innocence**! You know we always worried about this, but Junnie with your innocence you grow right? No judgment about anything and always positive."

"Wonwoo, are you made it up?"

"No, Junnie. I'm just revealing the facts."

"Fourth, **Miracle**. Hmm how many miracles we have it since we know each others? A lot right. Hardwork and a miracles always give a good feelings right?"

"Five, **Selfless**.. you know Junnie.. you always think about others before yourself even in this size you always trying to help."

"Wonwoo, it's embarrassing.. stop it.. I'm not like that."

Wonwoo smile fondly, "No, because the final one is the best clue... the sixth is **Love**.."

"Love?"

"Yup! Everyone loves you Junnie! I'm jealous sometimes. Not sometimes, it's quite often." Wonwoo said surely.

"Why?"

"Because I love you? Not love like all the hyungs, Hoshi or Woozi, or the little brothers to you."

"Wonwoo..." Junhui blushed.

Wonwoo smirked, "I love you Junnie.. whatever your size is. Even you as tall as Namsan tower. I still love you. So can you stay positive? and believe tommorow you'll be normal again? You know, the grandma said to me, we each hold the power to grant our own wishes. We just need to stay positive. The grandma will make you normal tomorrow. I promise." Wonwoo nudge his nose to Junhui, Junhui giggled.

"Thank you and..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too Wonwon.." Junhui smile so brightly to Wonwoo and hug Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo smile with his signature nose crunches. "Well, you better be.."

🌞

Wonwoo suddenly woke up, he blinks for a while and pay attention to his surroundings. Why I'm on my bed? Yesterday I talked to Junhui at Joshua's room. "Junnie!" He open his blanket, searched under the pillow. Suddenly he heard all his members come out and asked, "Where's..."All of them immediately went to the 8th floor. When they open the door, the 8th floor resident already want to leave, "Where are you going?" DK asked. "To find Junnie hyung of course!!!" Seungkwan half shouting.

"With that size, where's he going.." Hoshi worried.

Suddenly, all of them heard a familiar footsteps. "Hi, guys! What are you guys doing gathering like that in the morning? And what's up with the face?" Junhui confused.

Hoshi is the one who hugged him, "Junnie! You normal again!" Before Junhui can speak. Seungkwan joins the hugged

Followed by Dino and Vernon. "Oh God, we thought you ran away or something!"," Yeah, hyung." Junhui hugged them back but with a confused feelings, "Hmm, what is normal? And why I'm ran away?"

"Junnie, don't you remember last night?" Jeonghan asked."The jellies not working and you kinda sad." Joshua joined to explain.

"And all of us fallen asleep in the 6th floors." DK equally confused. "But when we woke up, we already in our room." Mingyu said while Minghao and Woozi just stared at Junhui.

"So you remember right? What a busy week. But in the end everything alright." Seungcheol smiled. Junhui can't holds it anymore. He laughed and holds to Hoshi so he doesn't falls. "Junnie, why laughing?", "Jun hyung it's a serious problem you know?"

Junhui trying to calm down, "Guys, I'm sorry. I think you had a very specific dream. Yesterday after we practice, I went with Wonwoo to camera shop. And we return to our own floor. I play with Hansol and Chan. And because we noisy Seungkwan told us to sleep. And that's it. I don't know what do you mean by normal but I always like this." Junhui smiled.

Wonwoo who stay silent until now, "Junnie, I love you.. be my boyfriend just be my fiancee I think better to be my husband instead.. I'm affraid the grandma will do something again." Wonwoo asked. Junhui laughed, "Wonwoo, are you moving to fast? We just official for one day? And you want married already?"

"Huh? I confessed to you?" Wonwoo can't believe it.

"Yup, after we went from the shop, we continued to hotpot restaurant, and well you confessed to me, I said yes.. And everyone now know about it. I try to tell them today though. " Junhui smiled.

"How about the grandma? And jellies?"

"What grandma? We don't met anyone and jellies? I already have a lot in this house.." Junhui shrugged.

All of them feel dumbfounded. Except Junhui.

"Thanks God you okay kid. Don't buy anything from strangers okay. I'm gonna go back to sleep. And congrats you two." Seungcheol patted Junhui's head.

"What kind of dream is this? Feel so real. Congrats then. Junnie don't go to grocery alone." Jeonghan went back to his room.

"What a full of surprises! Well see you later. Don't play with the balloon okay Junnie." Joshua smiled.

"What anticlimactic!! But you okay Junnie! Don't play with the black cat okay! And finally the Jeon Wonwoo succeeds." Hoshi teased.

"Good day, nice day, and congrats! Let me sleep again.." Woozi waved his hands.

Minghao and Mingyu smiled, "Finally, the bitterWoo turns into FondWoo. What a happy ending. Hao want to go breakfast?" Minghao nodded,"Congratulations hyungs! We happy for you."

DK smiled like a sun, "Our cute junnie hyung! And Wonwoo hyung.. congratulations! I'm happy too and don't chase the butterfly."

"Junnie hyung tell the details later, be prepare okay! Now let me sleep again." Seungkwan said.

"Congratulations bro! Well whatever your size you still my Jun Hyung so it doesn't matter.. Chan let's eat breakfast." Vernon shrugged.

"Sure! and Jun hyung you still my cute hyung. Remember! Don't talk to strangers." Dino waved and with Vernon they walked to dining room.

Now left only both of them.

Wonwoo feels relieved but kinda confused too. This grandma really something. Wonwoo chuckled and feels someone poked his cheek. "Soo~~ what a morning right?" Junhui grinned. Wonwoo grabs Junhui's finger and pretends to bite it. "Hey!"

"Hey, my boyfriend for one day, can I hug you? So I know this is real?"

"No need to ask Wonwon!"

Wonwoo hugs Junhui tightly, he can hear Junhui laughter clearly.

"I love you Junnie."

"And I love you too, Wonwon!"

**Indeed, Magic only makes the miracles come faster.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, The Grandma is a good grandma :)  
> Wonwoo and Junhui live happily ever after... 
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes :')  
> Hope you like it and can feel the cuteness of Lemon Junhui :D  
> Thank you very much for read it :)
> 
> Say hi on my twitter or cc @lululala610717


End file.
